


FM相关

by pearlsea



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlsea/pseuds/pearlsea





	FM相关

说是叫“给出尽风头的总长大人的独家专属杀必死”。  
鬼邪高的番长，同时是自己的恋人，比平时还要积极、比平时还要听话、比平时还要可爱。但Cobra也看得出来，他有些心不在焉的样子。从以往的经验来看，嘴被塞上根本不能成为村山话很少的理由。  
即使是这样还是在久违的爱抚下在村山嘴里射出来。和九龙开战以后，已经不记得有多久没能度过两人独属的时间。  
村山把精液吞下了大半，伸出鲜红的舌尖舔过湿润嘴唇上的白浊，剩下的被Cobra用纸巾擦掉。他像吃相糟糕的小孩那样稚气地笑，在Cobra把纸巾扔掉时指了指桌上：“Cobra酱，润滑拿给我。”  
“在那之前，”Cobra伸手抓住村山的手腕把人拉起来，两个人倒在床上，“你在想什么？”  
黑眼睛缓慢地眨动，里面虽然毫无掩饰，但Cobra看不懂，除了困惑之外的复杂色彩。  
似乎对Cobra的质问也不惊讶，村山语调平常地反问：“怎么了？”  
“有什么话想对我说的话，就现在说出来吧。”  
说得好像一见面就理智断线完全没有留下交谈机会的不是自己一样。  
村山露出略带揶揄的笑容，但因为他也是共犯所以放过了Cobra。  
“我自己也不明白，Cobra酱。”  
他的表情就像初次来找Cobra诉说烦恼时一样寂寞茫然，不同的是，这时候的自己终于可以拥抱他。Cobra的手掌抚上村山的脸颊，看到他开心地眯起眼睛。  
“告诉我。”Cobra说。  
村山蹭了蹭Cobra的手心，慢慢地闭上眼睛：“我没有在生Cobra酱的气，因为你的做法没有错。”  
他停顿了一下，眼珠子在眼皮底下乱转，像是一个人在抵抗看不见的什么。这种样子比他脸上错落的伤痕要让Cobra感觉心脏发酸。  
“但是……”过了一会儿才又有了声音，眼前的人闭着眼扯起一个不像样的笑容，“但是……我、是不是……差一点，就再也见不到Cobra酱了？”  
尾音在空气里突兀地断掉，Cobra也觉得喉咙难受地哽住。村山做了一次深呼吸，然后猛地睁开眼睛，扑过来搂住Cobra：“……就是在想之类的没有道理的东西！如果Cobra酱不想想起来的话就忘掉吧对不起、继续吧……？”  
“……怎么可能忘掉啊。”在村山的怀抱里，Cobra也用力抱住他。  
两个人身上都是战斗过后的累累创伤，Cobra更是还满布着遭受拷问的痕迹。想到那时近在咫尺的死亡即使是他也不是没有后怕，被九龙关押的时候被愤怒、悔恨、绝望搅乱的心绪还没有这样的空隙，现在反而感到了恐惧。差一点点而已，真的，只差一点点。  
“对不起……”村山的声音终于暴露了所有脆弱，紧紧相拥的身体在震颤，他抓住Cobra的头发把人揉进自己怀里。  
Cobra不知道他在为什么道歉，但这样的事情好像也无所谓。鼻尖和脸颊再隔着一层薄薄的衣料就是这个人的血肉和内脏，没有比这个更能让人感受到劫后余生的意义。  
Cobra脱口而出的也是“对不起”。  
明明知道这个世界上有比自己还要珍惜自己的人，却不能不去直面生死一线的危险。  
“……因为你回来了所以原谅你了。其他的事，不需要向我道歉，笨蛋。”村山吸了吸鼻子，松开抱住Cobra的手臂。  
眼下一圈薄红，村山别扭地撇嘴，重新振作气势掩盖掉一点不好意思：“呐来继续做吧Cobra酱，做嘛~”  
……也不知道这个人的羞耻心长在哪个奇怪的点上。  
平日大概会出口吐槽，但现在心里充满柔软的情愫，对于他们来说确实是更耻于承认的事。Cobra无法抑制微笑，他抱着村山翻了个身把人放在床上，在他脸上落下细碎的吻，最后封住发出笑声的嘴。  
一边进行着贪婪的亲吻一边脱掉村山下身的衣物，对方的手也摸上自己的肋骨，却马上收回去。  
Cobra低头看了一眼那处淤青：“没事的，你又分心了。”  
“呃、因、因为看起来很痛嘛……”  
谁知道被说成是丧尸的鬼邪高番长会这样小心翼翼呢。  
Cobra失笑，把村山的裤子扔到床下后在床单上摸到先前拆下的头巾，俯下身绑在了村山的眼睛上：“看不到就行了吧。”  
村山愣住，只能看到张开的嘴显得傻傻的，过了一会儿才想起来反驳：“该不会是Cobra酱一早就想玩这样的play吧……”  
“谁知道。”因为对方看不见，Cobra露出自己也知道显得坏心眼的笑容。  
他拉过村山的手抚上伤处，那只手反射地挣动，Cobra凑近被蒙住眼睛的村山的耳边：“被你碰过的地方，都很舒服，所以……”  
“啊真是——”村山咬牙切齿，耳朵肉眼可见地红起来，被Cobra一口咬住，“之、之后我可是会全部讨回来的——！”  
“我等着。”Cobra倒是真的很期待。  
村山的手始终像在抚摸易碎品，不舍得松开也不敢用力。夸耀暴力、惯于征服的人什么时候变成这样，他们在一次次的破坏、拯救、争夺之中获得了什么才会变成这样，Cobra断断续续地在想，结果只是发现自己对这个人的喜欢早就超越了想象。  
手指细致地探进无防备地打开的隐秘处，为了不让村山难受反复地开拓、研磨。许久没有碰过的地方有些生涩，Cobra俯身下去轻舔村山勃起的性器，他的双腿不自觉地磨蹭，喘息声渐渐挑高。  
“……不用、这样……”  
声音像撒娇的小狗一样绵软，Cobra却不是有心欺负他，指腹还是温柔地压着敏感点揉弄，舌尖掠过不断吐出透明体液的顶部：“会难受的是你吧，这么久没做……”  
“小看我……”村山的手抓着床单收收放放。  
“你这家伙……”  
“已经可以了、Cobra酱……”  
Cobra重重地舒了一口气，随手脱干净身上的衣服，握着村山的腰抵进他的身体里。  
“……啊、…啊嗯……呜、Cobra……”  
过程中村山发出甜软的呻吟，激烈得多的反应不知是因为遮住眼睛还是太久没做，遍布伤痕的身体颤抖扭动，黑发在床单上铺洒开。  
Cobra也压不住喘，有一半是疏忽但也并非完全无责任，没有任何隔阂直接进入村山身体，狭窄的甬道里各种粘液交合，敏感的性器与高热的粘膜摩擦的快感冲得头皮发麻。  
村山不断呼喊他的名字，即使在迷乱的快感中Cobra也一直在回应他。进入得多深都好像还不够，Cobra的手伸到后方握住臀瓣分得更开，身体头一回这样渴求无间的密切。  
村山顺从地抬高下身，身体却因为被开拓到未曾触碰的深处而战栗：“……好、深、Cobra酱……”  
“嗯……”下身的毛发都蹭在柔嫩的皮肤上，紧紧绞缠的甬道终于吞下全部，Cobra喘着气轻吻村山宽大衣领露出来的肩膀，“抱歉、难受吗……”  
他疲乏地缓缓摇头：“好、奇怪……但是……”被头巾遮住一半的汗湿的脸上露出笑容。  
Cobra舔过村山带伤的唇角，舌头伸进去的同时下身开始缓慢地抽插。不愿意离开炽热的内部，坚硬的性器像是一下一下在里面刻下自己的印记。交缠的唇齿间溢出黏腻的呜咽，村山努力随着Cobra的撞击晃着腰，本能的恐慌也变成深植于体内的快感。  
抓住Cobra肩膀的手终于不记得收敛力道，Cobra满足地笑起来，隔着那层头巾把嘴唇贴在村山的眼睛上。  
“村山、……”喊着他的名字，承受着自己的那处随着热烈地张合，Cobra挺动下身，喷洒出来的体液濡湿了村山身体内部。  
感觉到体内的东西射精，村山揽紧Cobra的脖子，沙哑的声音像带着哭腔，也跟着把精液射在自己腹间。  
两人额头相抵平复喘息，时不时像互相磨蹭的动物那样用嘴唇和鼻尖无意义地触碰。Cobra想抽出发泄过的性器，在村山因为他的动作反射地绞紧甬道时又砸了一下舌，再次开始律动。  
村山一边喘一边小声地笑：“……好厉害、在里面硬起来了……”  
Cobra笑着伸手去碰那张口无遮拦的嘴，被村山含住指尖讨好地舔。一边乖顺地打开身体任他予取予求的人在这种时候坦率可爱得不可思议，好像根本忘记了眼上的头巾可以自己拆掉的事情，Cobra可以肆意打量这人脸上的表情——沉迷、享受、或者是幸福。  
“……Cobra酱、又变大了……”也会有这样咬着他的手指，恶作剧得逞一样的表情。  
Cobra捏捏他的脸颊，把自己的手指解救出来，同时捞起村山的身体灵活地翻身，变成对方跨坐在自己身上的姿势。  
因为身体里突然被碰到敏感部位村山缓了一会儿，才歪着头问他：“累了吗……？”  
“是你说的，‘杀必死’对吧。”  
只是突然想看这个人为了自己全力以赴的样子。但Cobra不会说。  
双手抚摸他的腿根，村山开始轻轻地摆动腰部，又因为衣服下摆的流苏搭在腿上而发笑：“啊、衣服碍事的话，就让我脱掉吧……？”  
“这样就好。”Cobra撩起宽松的衣摆，手伸进去摸上窄窄的腰，然后停在肋骨处流连。  
“Cobra酱……”村山甜腻的声音带上露骨的催促。  
“或者自己拿起来。”Cobra说。  
“唔……”一边动着腰，村山舔了舔自己的嘴唇，两手拾起蓝白色格子衫的下摆掀起来，一点点露出沾上各种浊液的性器和腿根、肌肉纤薄的小腹、弧度优美的腰、还有胸前挺起的乳尖。  
即使隔着眼睛上的布料，Cobra好像也能感受到那双眼睛的热度。  
“这样的话，可以继续了吗？”

 

\- Fin -


End file.
